1. Field
Embodiments relate to an intelligent robot and a control method thereof, and, more particularly, to an intelligent robot with a judgment system including a dialog system and a task-planning system and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a dialog system for general robots is mainly used in appliances, such as home electronics, cell phones, etc., which include artificial intelligence agents and can be embedded anywhere, as well as humanoid service robots. Also, a task-planning system for robots is widely used in industrial robots, etc. eliminating a necessity for interaction or dialog with human beings.
The above-described dialog system and task-planning system have complex constituent elements, respectively and furthermore, independently exhibit an excellent modality as well as a possibility of artificial intelligence operation. Therefore, research into design of a judgment system, required to provide a service while keeping a dialog with a user in homes or offices, has been carried out by rules of thumb.
Actually, in the case where a judgment system is realized by coupling a dialog system and a task-planning system as independent systems of a robot, the dialog system may be a main system to control the task-planning system, and conversely, the task-planning system may be a main system to control the dialog system. Accordingly, such a judgment system must be designed in consideration of a great number of cases wherein: a dialog may be done during implementation of a task; a further task may be added in the course of a dialog; signals from sensors may be input while keeping a dialog; and an optional scheduled task may be performed without a dialog. For example, although it is desirable that a partial region of a single brain charges a dialog function and the other region of the brain plans and executes human action, the judgment system must realize a good mechanism that considers a great number of cases as described above without neglecting a task priority, immediate user input, inherent robot task, etc. Absence of the mechanism causes complication and deterioration in the judgment system and makes it difficult to anticipate a good performance of the judgment system.